


【Jacob/Garrett】刺客与盗贼 20160201

by D2X



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom, Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Maybe continued, Out of Character, ghost ship - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D2X/pseuds/D2X
Summary: 拉郎！AC枭雄背景短？作者的摸鱼之作（可能会长
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Garrett





	1. Chapter 1

01.

「Oh，Shit.」

本觉得今晚十分走运“拿”到了不少东西的Garrett在左臂传来剧痛后如是想道。

而接下来他发现自己正在做自由落体运动，并且正下方  
是个铁皮大家伙后这句话被骂出了声。

“Bang！”

皮革的一身装备可不怎么会缓冲，Garrett只觉得浑身生疼；特别是“不幸中弹”的左臂，直接没了知觉。  
嗯……“非常不巧”，哈？

Gareett翻了翻白眼，在失去意识之前调整了一下姿势。  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
今天依旧是美好的一天，某位小有名气的黑帮头头Jacob· Frye如是想到。

昨晚的帮派战争格外顺利——好吧，如果忽略掉之后搜刮时不小心被漏网之鱼“敲”中了肩胛的话。

耸耸肩发现依旧酸痛，Jacob撇撇嘴望向身旁正在闭目养神的自家姐姐。

Evie闭眼靠着烟囱，眉头紧皱着。

于是Jacob动了点小心思…

然而刚准备从瓦片上起身时对方就已经睁开了眼睛。

“……”被抓了个正着——Jacob动动嘴唇什么也没说,坐回原位。

“心情不错？”Evie起身，走过来在弟弟身旁站定;脸上浮现出浅浅的笑意，然后十分恶意地伸手敲了敲对方的伤处。

“嗷——”怪叫了一声，Jacob起身后退几步揉揉肩，“Evie——”

“嗯。走，该回去了。”说罢三下五除二爬下房顶，消失在Jacob视线里。

“嘿能不能让我把话说完？”Jacob恼火地摘下礼帽抓了抓头发，接着把兜帽带上，“——你知不知道这样很不礼貌？？？”好吧其实他自己就没资格说这样的话。

然而回答他的只有烟囱开始工作的噪音。

寻找到更佳的跑路路线，Jacob深吸一口气——  
信仰之跃！

顺利落入干草堆中，然而起身时肩更痛了。  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
当Jacob以为自己终于比Evie更快一步到达时，他正好看见后者从藏身处的车顶上探出头来。

“…Oh，sh——”你居然又比我先到！

“嘘——”Evie做了个噤声的手势，然后使了个眼色，“我想你该来看看这个……”

“……？”

三两步登上车顶，Jacob发现老姐如此谨慎的原因——

Well，那儿躺着一个男人——穿着轻巧的黑色皮甲，而且看上去不怎么好——左臂上有一处明显的枪伤，渗出来的血迹濡湿了衣物，已经干涸，呈现出暗红。

“不是敌人，我们应该救他。”Evie偏头望向自家弟弟。

“哈？我更想直接把这位仁兄踹下去——”Jacob踢了踢那人的脚，后者纹丝不动。

“Jacob……”Evie压低了声音。

“……好吧，说是这么说，但我不会那么干的。”Jacob翻了个白眼，“——至少在这家伙付清费用之前。”

Evie叹了口气，跳下车顶：“把他抱进来，火车要开了。”

“为什么是我！？”Jacob吼了一声，发现并没有什么卵用，只好决定认命。

仰天长叹后Jacob走到那人跟前蹲下，右手伸向对方背部，左手则穿过膝弯稳住大腿，待确认稳固后缓慢起身——毕竟他也是有伤在身。

然后屈腿跳下。

Jacob这才得以粗略打量男人兜帽下的脸——肤色苍白，嘴唇发青。

伤得不轻啊老兄——还是说你根本不把身体当回事儿？

不过体重挺轻的也算帮了忙了。

Jacob歪了歪头。

……除去背后那大袋子的话。  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
给男人卸下装备，进行了简单的包扎，并将其安顿在床上后，Frye姐弟俩一左一右面对面地坐着。

“……你怎么肯定不是敌人？”Jacob忍不住开口。

“他戴着兜帽，嗯哼？”Evie动了动眼珠。

“……”Jacob默默扶住额头，“你一直都是靠兜帽认刺客的吗老姐！？”

“哈，开个玩笑。”Evie勾了勾唇，而后表情严肃起来，“你自己看看他袋子里的东西就知道了。”

Jacob不解，Evie偏头指了指桌上。

闭眼再睁开，血脉继承的鹰眼告诉他——袋子里的是各式各样的金银首饰以及多多少少的钱币。

“……小偷？”Jacob望着Evie，表情变得轻松。

“你认为一个普通小偷一晚上能有这么大‘成就’吗？”Evie对弟弟的智商感到无奈——特别是当她说完后发现对方脸上仍是一脸呆傻迷茫——于是她决定还是由自己继续说下去：

“显然，他是‘The Keepers’盗贼公会的人——至少曾经是。”

Jacob的表情变得复杂。

“盗贼公会——我们的盟友——懂吗？”一字一顿如是说道，Evie开始怀疑Jacob到底和自己是不是有血缘的。

“哦——”Jacob脸上绽开笑容作恍然大悟状，活动了一圈脖子后瞬间面无表情，“——真没听说过，啥玩意儿。”

Evie发誓这一刻她很想打人。  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“……等等。”

到中午时Jacob发现一个重要的问题：

“这家伙占了我的床位！”

Evie笑笑，关上自己的房门来隔绝Jacob的鬼哭狼嚎。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

02.

“好吧——等你醒了可是要付床租的。”Jacob坐在床边的椅子上，上半身趴着床；他揉了揉鼻子，“我们救了你，我还把最宝贵的床位都让给了你——这个人情总得还吧？你是那什么盗什么贼什么工会出身应该很擅长‘解放他人的财产’吧？嗯，那就去把那些还死死不退步的帮派老大的裤头偷来，让他们害臊。让他们的大裤头——额，换个文雅点的说法吧——‘贴身衣物’暴露在全城居民的视线之下，最好……”

Jacob猛然发现自己的话题跑偏得越来越严重，干脆闭嘴并且庆幸男人昏迷听不见他在说什么……

左手撑着脸，Jacob无聊地开始打量床上的男人。

脸色苍白得不可思议，嘴唇发青——好像之前用过这个形容了——眉头微皱，紧抿着唇，与苍白脸色形成鲜明对比的是眼眶，不知道是因为熬夜还是油彩故意抹出的黑眼圈。对比有多突出？坦白讲，就像是骷髅头。

Jacob耷拉着眼，伸出右手去戳了戳男人的右眼皮。

——不戳倒还好，一戳把他惊出一身冷汗。

——男人的左眼是青碧色的，露出来的那一刹那毫无生气，散发着幽幽的蓝光。

Jacob顿时睡意全无。

……机械眼？？？

瞎子吗？？？

——怀着试探的想法Jacob又俯身上前轻轻戳开左眼皮。

呼，还好还好，这边这只眼睛正常地翻着白眼。

长出一口气，Jacob揉揉眉心。瞥了一眼那在被子包裹下偏瘦的身体轮廓，呆愣了片刻，随后非常不厚道地掀开被子钻了进去。

“分享，OK？”

Jacob感受着床垫传来的久违柔软触感差点哭出来，在调整睡姿的时候无意间碰到了男人的右手，冰凉得吓人。

冰得Jacob忍不住打了个哆嗦，这家伙是冰做的吗？？？这么冷！？

假人！！！

不管了先睡觉再说……

伴随着藏身处车轮缓缓启动，Jacob闭上了眼。  
·  
·  
·  
·  
·  
·  
·  
Garrett是听着火车的巨大轰鸣声醒过来的。

本来以为自己应该还在火车顶上、入目的将是刺眼的阳光——然而是装饰着花纹的天花板，身上还有中上等布料的柔软触感。

…这是被人给捡进来了？还换了衣服？

不过看样子不像是敌人。

Garrett感受到左臂被绷带绷紧和稍微退却的痛感。

不是敌人。

右手…右手…呃？

Garrett惊恐地发现自己右边还躺了个人。

而且从眼睛捕捉到的姿势来看，对方的左手正搭在自己的腹部上，而他的腰部不偏不倚地压住了自己的右手。

想抽出来，却发现根本动不了（体重压制），反而换来对方未醒的一声闷哼以及重量向左再偏移——更动不了了。

Garrett顿时欲哭无泪，这个姿势原本就够惊悚了，而接下来更惊悚的发生了——

一个人在床上伸懒腰时手臂往往会上抬，然而Jacob是个百里挑一的奇葩，他搭在Garrett身上的左手在伸直之后渐渐下移了，无意识的。

于是非常惊悚地，Jacob的手正在一步步逼近Garrett的下体部位，而且刚好停在正上方。

Garrett翻了个白眼。上帝啊，怎么不让我去死。

Jacob此时迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，棕眸还未聚焦。过了几秒钟他才发觉腰下像是垫了什么东西，眨眨眼顿时清醒了，转过头来刚好与Garrett对视。

他发现对方的眼神称得上是幽怨。

于是Jacob扯出一个自认为还比较英俊爽朗实际上十分欠打的笑脸来：“嘿这位兄弟你醒啦？？”

当然他把后半句“交个床租怎么样”吞进了肚。

“……”Garrett张张嘴，虚弱地吐出一个字，“手…”

Jacob顿时反应过来自己左手的位置有多不妥，尴尬地迅速把手抽了回来。

Garrett的眼神更加幽怨了。

“哦哦哦——”Jacob想起身下还压着什么东西，刚刚撑着手准备坐起来——

“喂Jacob该起床了——噢上帝啊我看到了什么……”开门而入的Evie看到自家弟弟跟救回来的男人睡在一张床上还撑起上半身准备干什么（像是接吻）的时候，被狠狠地震惊了一下。

——虽然有哪里不对，比如衣服没脱光之类的。

“不不不不是你看到的那样Evie——听我解释——”Jacob翻身下床穿鞋准备上前理论，然而Evie已经啪的一声关上了门。

还友好的附了一句话：“……你们继续，记得声音小点。” 

Jacob大张着嘴，伸出的手定格在空中。

场面一度十分的尴尬。僵持了半分钟，Garrett默默开口问道：

“……你女友？”哇噢，那可就呵呵了。

“……不，我姐。”

Garrett长出一口气。  
·  
·  
·  
·  
·  
·  
·  
·  
·  
“Jacob……”Evie一脸受伤地看着自家弟弟，“这么多年来你从来没告诉过我你喜欢男人——”

“停，这个话题就此打住！”Jacob扶住额头，“而且我压根儿不喜欢男人，根本不！”

见弟弟到了发作的边缘，Evie也不再调笑他，识趣地偏头看向床上的Garrett。

“好吧好吧…”Evie笑了笑，“那这位先生，请问你是谁？”

TBC.


End file.
